plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plerbsident History
Overview The Plerbsident is a figurehead of the domain of Plerb. They are free to have as much piss and they want, and may select staff to their choosing as well as punish insubordination as they please. Note: All events are listed in order, the oldest being the first you read and the newest the last. The Plerbsidency of September 2016 Plerbsident 1 - Ivypool Ivypool was the Plerbsident for a short amount of time before the first revolution came along, due to them trying to execute thegays, allegations of poisoning the PPS (Plerbian Piss Supply), and further claims of Ivypool trading the people's smaench to other social media hubs. The attempt at execution failed and Ivypool was forced to step down from their position. The leaders of the revolution (users Sj and Thegays) then reaped in their rewards, starting a dual presidency. Plerbsidents 1.2 SJ/Thegays SJ was voted to be the new Plerbsident, and then implemented Thegays into the government as his co-Plerbsident. Holly was then selected as the Vice Plerbsident. However, several were in opposition of this, especially Remix. They thought that Sj was unfit for a Plerbsidency and were vocal about this. SJ was eventually found guilty for the confiscation of Remix's piss, after Remix had continued to be in open refusal of his place as Plerbsident. Ieiaji called for a second revolution at this, and Sj noticed his power slipping before returning the piss to its rightful owner. But it was too late, the second revolution had already begun. Plerb became dictated by anarchy. Anarchy Phase During the anarchy phase there was no Plerbsident, as the entire government had deconstructed entirely. The House remained occupied by Sj, Thegays, and their supporters. Meanwhile Remix and Ieiaji attempted to seize it for both symbolic purposes as well as the resources housed there. Anarchy Clans Before the alliances came to be, there were four main clans owned by the users Ieiaji, Remix, Piss, and SJ. These clans fought a lot over resources and such until it was proposed by Sj that his clan and Piss' should make an alliance. After hearing news of this, Ieiaji decided to also ally with Remix in order to maintain relevance and power. Piss The Piss Clan, led by Plerb user Piss, was a clan known most for its iconic figurehead. Piss was the source of most (if not all) of Plerb's piss supply, and essentially had an endless store of it. However, while the clan was relevant it did not have the same power as others, meaning an alliance was essential to its survival. Sj The Sj clan was also claim to an iconic figurehead otherwise known as former Plerbsident Sj. He and his allies held this clan together, and promised any willing to join "endless amounts of piss, smaench, and vore". Clearly this was not enough to gain allegiance, meaning once more an alliance was necessary. Lance Ieiaji's clan was the only clan that had a name different from the leader's username. They payed in shitposts and a few bottles of piss for being in the clan. It should be noted that shitposts are very hard to come by in the wasteland caused by the rebellion, meaning these were very valuable treasures up for grabs, and with their possession came strength. Eventually, Ieiaji joined the mafia, giving them even more strength than before with their strong military. Remix Remix's clan was lead by someone formerly in a position of power during the 1.2th Plerbsidency. Their piss was confiscated from them over a show of insubordination under Plerbsident Sj, and since then they had plotted revenge against him. Underground Piss Mafia An illegal but nevertheless well supported movement to illegally bring piss and vore to their rightful recipients, but not without a price. The UPM is also suspected to be in close association with the The Earth Movement. Clan of Order One clan rose up to stop the injustices of the rising piss mafia and grow their reputation as a superpower. They were at first a neutral and ethereal party, but as the other clans began to disintegrate, they rose to take head. Florges Florges's clan, the clan of fairy, began the order and justice movement, slowly gaining supporters. They are doing their best to stop the mafia, but the mafia has only grown. They wish to live in a world of order and equality and REAL JUSTICE. Alliances Alliances were formed after SJ proposed an alliance to piss, and in return, Ieiaji proposed an alliance to Remix. Piss-SJ The Piss-SJ alliance quickly gained support for its combination of relevance and strength. With endless piss, smaench, and vore, people were not hasty in rallying for the cause, however there have been accusations of the clan having confiscated the piss of its members. No one can support or deny these claims, so they have remained up for debate since. = Remix-Ieiaji This alliance was one with less outspoken support, but more cunning. Ieiaji and Remix had a persuasive attitude and were able to rake in the support of those who hadn't yet turned to Piss and Sj. While they had also been recipient to accusations of piss confiscation, there was once more no evidence to support the claims. Piss-Sj-Remix-Ieiaji The PSRI formed after infighting amongst the two alliances hit its peak, with Remix and Piss' romantic interests suffering from it. As the UPM started to rise, the original leaders of each clan swore to protect the Plerbians by any means necessary, and forged their alliance soon after. Peace Movement(s) So far the most prominent peace movement is the Earth movement, led by user Earth. Other members include Ugh, Lappy, Matt, and Sollux. Support for this underground peace movement is growing by the minute. Their ultimate goal is to bring about an end to the Anarchy War and restore peace in the lands. They are cited as in support of the UPM, which marks them and their motivations as suspicious at best. The Mafia Turn Ieiaji was the first to leave the mega-alliance and join the UPM after a short time as a loner, bringing their large military (which made up half of the PSRI's military) with them. They created the city Ieiajia, a military city heavily guarded; only members of UPM and their alliances were allowed to visit the city. A bit after Ieiaji, Remix and the other leaders of the PSRI alliance also joined the mafia. This was, as far as the mafia were concerned, the end of PSRI and the government for good. However, they still had a few more clans to take down to reign supreme. Though adamant about not joining the piss mafia, constant pressure from peers via hexes has gotten to the pure and just clan of fairy. The fairy clan has begin to build piss farms to persuade others to join them via cheap, legal piss for the masses. They face imminent threat from the military city that is Ieiajia. The Assassination Matt was assassinated shortly after declaring themself the supreme leader by sj, who was thought to be an ally. Harmonia claimed that they would take Matt's place, however Ieiaji didn't stand for this. Harmonia and Ieiaji argued shortly, however that was abrupt due to SJ coming into the room with a gun. Harmonia proceeded to hex SJ. SJ Ikari plans to kill new Mafia Overlord Harmonia, but doing so will kill both of them thanks to Harmonia's quick hexing. Harmonia has escaped, but is still constantly pursued by SJ Ikari. Harmonia proceeded to "run like NYOOM" The Revival Matt was revived by an unlikely savior; the leader of Fairyclan -- Florges. To keep their life, though, they must slay SJ for their final revenge. However, SJ suddenly proposed to Matt to save their life; and Florges said "This isn't what I was expecting, but it could work out." SJ's goal was to do the enemies to lovers trope. It was successful, with SJ throwing their gun into the ocean after Matt talks of them ruling together, and they now happily rule Plerb together while Harmonia takes care of the Mafia. The New Monarchy Now that Plerb is ruled by SJ and Matt, everything has shifted to Medieval times. The Kingdoms With the rise of the new monarchy came several kingdoms with their rulers and occupants. The Forest The forestland and all of the fauna within is ruled by its King, Xerneas. The Knight-Commander Holly oversees the military and is the King's informal betrothed. The Forest and the Fairies are allied, the first of Kingdom to have done so. The Web The Medieval Internet, ruled by 707. The Fairies A peaceful kingdom and people, ruled by Florges the God-King. Hysteria is Florges' daughter and is the Princess of the Fairies. The Forest and the Fairies are allied, and the King of the Forest, Xerneas is the Faries' court magician Hope Ruled by Izuru Furries Ruled by Queen DereDere |sylveons| A peaceful yet reletively short rule, Princess sylveons put all her effort into stopping anarchy from returning. Despite her efforts, sylveons was eventually overthrown, peace ending. Ieiajia A military state ruled by Ieiaji. Seeks to cause chaos once again. The Ieiajian Revolution The Ieiajians hated how they had to live in pure peace due to the few laws that Matt and SJ had for everyone; thus, they broke off their alliance with the UPM and decided to start raiding some shit. Their first attack is aimed towards Matt. Thankfully, Matt does not die and begins to recover. The second attack is aimed at Florges, who said that he'd only revive Matt again. Thankfully, the God-King of the Fairies is immortal and cannot die from mere bullets. The Death of Sub-Emperor Matt Ieiaji, realizing that they had not shot Matt hard enough, does so again, successfully ending Sub-Emperor Matt's life in the process. Matt is still Sub-Emperor, since their title was for eternity, not for life. The Zombie Apocalypse Ieiaji decided to start shooting literally everyone, turning them into zombies. By doing this, Ieiaji singlehandedly started the zombie apocalypse with few survivors. Nukes After the apocalypse died down, Lusamine and Ieiaji decided 'fuck it' and nuked literally everyone but themselves.